Mistletoe and Neckties
by Imperfection07
Summary: [slash][DPSTH AUCrossover] It's a Christmas Party and everyone's in good cheer ...with two exceptions... especially if there is a badlyplaced mistletoe and a nonclipon necktie involved.


**Mistletoes and Neckties  
**(**Danny Fenton (Phantom)/Shadow the Hedgehog (Human) YAOI/SLASH)  
Rated: T  
Romance/Comedy  
(One-shot AU Crossover)  
Note: I was listening to "Under the Mistletoe" and this little scenario came up… Anyway, I don't celebrate Christmas but this was too great to pass up. So...Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!

* * *

**Thick black eyebrows furrowed on Danny Fenton's face when his tie undid itself for the umpteenth time. The teenager, currently donned in a casual black outfit (similar to the one he wore at a high-school dance), scowled and began tying the necktie back on with every intent of making it STAY ON.

As this occurred, his older sister, Jazz Fenton was sitting in the living room. She too was dressed casually, but she was wearing a light blue dress and high priced shoes. The currently 18-year-old was patiently waiting for her younger brother to come downstairs for the last 15 MINUTES as she read a book on Ghost Envy. She glanced up from her book once to shout: "Are you ready yet Danny?"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!!!" Danny's muffled shout erupted from his room along with a yell of anguish. Jazz rolled her eyes at how her brother screamed something about the necktie being stupid and how they were going to be really-really late to the Christmas Party…again.

"Do you need any help up there?" Jazz shouted up again.

"**GODDAMN IT**!" The teenager yelled after a loud thud sounded off and small bits of plaster rained down from the ceiling. Some snow had fallen off the roof and landed on the sidewalk outside, almost burying and scaring the daylights out of a cat.

Jazz sighed and got up from her seat before heading up the stairs and opening the door to her younger brother's bedroom, kind-of breaking an entering, prior to letting out a startled gasp and then laughing despite herself.

Somehow, with no explanation whatsoever, Danny had managed to hog-tie himself with his neck-tie like how a cowboy would do to a farm animal…

"Jazz…this is **NOT** funny!" The black-head glowered, having his blue eyes flashing an irritated green for a small fraction of a second. Jazz desperately tried to hold back her laughter and untied the neck-tie from her brother's limbs. "Gah, guess I'll have to go tie-less again!" Danny grumbled before Jazz pulled a clip-on tie from behind her back.

"Or you could just clip-this-on…" Jazz sighed, tossing the article into her brother's hand. "C'mon we're going to be late…"

* * *

"Shadow, are you even ready yet?!" A blue haired male of 18, wearing similar attire to Danny Fenton's, knocked the door repeatedly. "Almost all the guests are here!"

"So what," A gruff voice replied from the other side of the door. "Nobody cares if I come or not…"

"I CARE DARNIT!" Sonic yelled; his blue hair standing on end like a hedgehog's would. "Now get that tux on, Shadow! You might meet someone you'll like and I'm not wasting 140 Bucks for you not wearing that tux!"

"I didn't ask you to get it…" Shadow grumbled as he sat on the bed while reading a rather thick novel. He had to be at least 17, judging by his appearance, and his jet black hair had visible blood red highlights. He also had blood red eyes that seemed fierce to some but deemed sexy to several thousand females. "…besides that, I'm not interested in having those damn fan-girls (whom you keep inviting) try to shove me under mistletoe…"

"I'll shove you under it myself if you don't come out!" Sonic snapped, catching several of the guests' attentions…not in a good way…

"Hah! You wouldn't DARE!" Shadow retorted before the door was smashed down and an angry blue-haired teenager flew at him. The black-head barely had time to have his eye twitch in panic at his brother's rage as Sonic barreled into him like a bullet straight from a smoking shotgun. "_GAH_—!"

* * *

"—ARGH!"

_TWANG_!

"Oh c'mon…!"

_TWANG_!

"Oh for…"

_TWANG_!

"God…"

_TWANG_!

"Eff-ing…"

_TWANG_!

"DAMN IT! Jazz, it's NOT staying on!" Danny complained as his older sister parked the car near an almost entirely jammed drive-way leading to the house where the party was taking place. Maybe the term: house is unspecific. Apparently the Christmas Party was taking place at a rather ritzy mansion that a millionaire would shoot him/herself for.

How their host got it was a very-very long story…

"Oh here, let me handle it…." Jazz grumbled, turning off the car and helping her brother with the clip-on tie. "Just don't touch it, alright?"

"Got it…" Danny grumbled as it clicked on. He then stepped out of his sister's convertible and followed the strawberry-blonde to the front door. During the little stroll up the shoveled driveway, Danny stole a moment to glare down at the black dangling article of clothing. "…stupid necktie…"

* * *

"I'm NOT wearing that damn thing!" Shadow yelled from the confines of his room, which was currently invaded by his sibling.

"YES you _**ARE**_!" Sonic roared back as he tried to force the rest of the tux on his black doppelganger. Shadow wasn't going down short of landing some punches on his sibling's face and attempting to tear the tux into pieces when he had the chance. "Put it on!"

"NO!"

"_**Put it on**_!"

"I WILL DO _**NO SUCH THING**_!!!!"

"_**SHADOW **_**TENSHI **_**HEDGEHOG**_, YOU PUT ON THE TUXEDO BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU WITH IT!!" Sonic's yell echoed throughout the entire mansion.

"ALRIGHT! _**ALRIGHT**_! JUST DON'T SAY MY MIDDLE NAME AGAIN! The damn fan-girls might have heard you!" Shadow grumbled, suffering from an earache, as Sonic walked smugly out the room and pulled the door back in place. He glanced towards the nearby guests, who were still stunned from the _Mistletoe_ comment, and shrugged.

"My brother, he's not really a people person…" Sonic said in response to their confused expressions before the doorbell rang. "Oh, excuse me…" And the bluenette shot down the winding stairs before anyone could say "Chao".

* * *

Danny's little rants about how stupid his necktie was were interrupted when the front door was opened by a rather cheerful looking bluenette with emerald green eyes.

"Wow, you're both fashionably late…" Sonic grinned.

"Oh, my little brother had a problem with getting his necktie on…" Jazz joked before she walked in along with a slightly embarrassed Danny, who began stamping out the snow that had gotten stuck to the underside of his shoes, after adding: "He somehow got hog-tied with it…"

"Jazz…" Danny gritted his teeth before disappearing into the crowd, deciding he should stand by the fruit punch.

"Ah don't worry, I was having some problems with Shadow and getting his tux on…" Sonic shrugged jokingly before changing the subject. "So, you ever sang Karaoke before?"

* * *

"_Damn that Sonic…damn those fan-girls…damn-damn it all_!" Shadow growled as he fitted on his clothes before his voice became more mocking. "_…you'll meet someone you'll like he says …_"

Distantly he heard warbled and disoriented singing of guests on the Karaoke along with the mindless chattering before getting his hair straightened so it wouldn't seem matted, and slowly exited his room before closing the door behind him.

"_**TENSHI-KUUUUN**_!!!!!!!" A chorus of loud screams caused the black and red-head to freeze on the spot and turn slowly like a deer caught in the headlights as fan-girls swarmed in the hallway like cockroaches with their grubby little hands being held out in attempts to ensnare the bishounen.

"Ohh shit…"

* * *

"_**TENSHI-KUUUUN**_!!!!!!!"

Danny was almost into his second glass of fruit punch when combined shrieks sounded off with a panicked yell that had the entire party silence in a nanosecond. Shortly afterwards, a black and red-head in a tuxedo shot down the stairs with the same speed of a greyhound as swarms of fangirls tailed him like a swarm of fleas. Danny slowly gulped down his punch and had his blue eyes follow the panicked Shadow until the red-eyed teen shot out the door.

No sooner had the fruit-punch dispersed and settled into Danny's stomach the party resumed as though nothing had happened.

"Err…"

"Don't worry about him; to the girls he's an eligible bachelor…" A blonde male commented. Danny turned towards the 13 year old boy who was sipping his fruit punch. He too was wearing a tux.

"You mean this happens all the time?" The raven-head asked with a stunned expression.

"Every Christmas party, they come and try to force him under Mistletoe…" Danny abruptly faced a tall man with bright red dreadlocks. The red-head abruptly took a swig from his glass. "Man, I wish I was as lucky…"

"Uh…"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. My name's Miles Prower," The young blonde piped up. "But I'd prefer it if you'd call me 'Tails'. That's kind-of what everyone else calls me…"

"I'm Knuckles T. Echidna. Don't ask what my middle name is…" The red-head held out his hand for Danny to shake.

"Daniel Fenton…just call me Danny…and I won't ask about your middle name…" Danny smiled in time for Tails to whisper jokingly in his ear: "His middle name's _Thaddeus_."

"_**TAILS…**_!" Knuckles almost yelled and crunched Danny's hand in his grip before releasing it. "Oops, sorry…"

"It's alright. _That was a strong grip…_ So, who was that black and red-head?" Danny asked, rubbing his sore hand.

"Oh, that's Shadow…he's Sonic's "evil" twin brother…" Knuckles smiled, his violet eyes being covered by a pair of eyelids as he took another drink. "If only he knew how lucky he was to be being chased by several girls at once…"

"You said that to Sonic too…" Tails grinned. "Yet you avoid Rouge like the plague…"

"Heh, you're both lucky. I only have three friends who are girls, and don't think me as a boyfriend, while the rest of the girl half of the school considers me a geek…"

"Well that sucks…"

Danny only chuckled in response.

"Oh well…there are other fish…"

* * *

Shadow found himself silently thanking whatever holy existence was in the universe that he had somehow been able to avoid the 'Rampaging Rabid Fangirl Epidemic' by hiding behind a dumpster which was conveniently placed behind the house.

"I'm going to smell like rotten fish…" Shadow growled as he stepped out from behind and threw a rotten banana peel aside. "Well Sonic, you effing GOT what you paid for!"

The red-eyed male could tell the swarm was far enough for him to make an escape back into the house. He took two cautious steps forwards then sprinted back towards the 'shelter'.

* * *

"Well, well," Knuckles chortled as he spotted Shadow slowly opening the door and discreetly close it behind him. "Looks like the eligible bachelor escaped the mob…"

Danny slowly glanced towards where Knuckle's line of vision was set and held back a laugh. "He looks like he's been hiding in a dumpster…"

"Oh, oh look! There's Sonic!" Tails pointed out, trying to cover his laughter, as the blue haired man's jaw hung loose at the sight of his sibling's dirtied hair and the disgusting egg smell covering him.

"Uh…Jazz, could you excuse me for a moment…?" Sonic's eye twitched before he grabbed Shadow by the wrist and pulled him away.

* * *

"Darn it Shadow!" Sonic had yelled after he had dragged the black and red-head into a bathroom.

"Darn you Sonic! You just _HAD_ to invite those crazy girls here!" Shadow snapped back just as fiercely as he was forced to sit down and the door slammed shut. "And on Christmas, the _CRAPPIEST TIME OF THE YEAR_!"

"I'm trying to help you find someone who can handle your pent up aggression, you…you Angst Machine!" Sonic yelled as he sprayed cologne that he thought would get rid of the dumpster smell on his bother's hair.

"Well don't!" Shadow growled, smacking the bottle out of his blue haired brother's hand. The can promptly clattered onto the ground and Shadow bared his teeth. "I don't need your help! And I can handle being by myself for the rest of my life! I don't need a stupid girl to latch onto me like a pair of handcuffs!"

The bathroom door was abruptly thrown open and the "Angst Machine" stomped out leaving his brother standing in place.

"You're going to be sorry for that!" Sonic yelled after him before leaning against the bathroom door and muttering: "One day…ONE DAY Shadow…you're going to beg me to help you land a date…"

* * *

Danny continued his chatting and joking with Tails and Knuckles, a bit glad that he had someone to chat with unlike last time. He grinned and had set his cup down before reaching over for another fill of fruit-punch…

"…yah and yah know how it is…" Danny warbled. Tails noticed that his new aquaintance seemed a bit out-of-whack and his features kept twitching every moment or so. The blonde caught sight of the contents in Danny's drink.

"Uh…are you okay…?"

"Ohhm…yah…shoowah…" Danny commented with a dizzy tone before prodding his neck-tie absentmindedly, not realizing the metal clips were wobbling and rattling madly.

"I dunno man…" Knuckles muttered. "I think you're probably a tea-toatler if you've taken just one swig of alco—"

_TWANG!_

"Ah dawn it…" Danny grumbled, putting his drink (which wasn't fruit punch) on an "air-table" (not noticing the drink was making a huge stain on the carpet) and reaching down for his clip-on necktie. "Awve gotta get Jaws to get this tie back on…"

"Jaws…?" Tails and Knuckles stared as Danny walked in a random direction, fiddling with the necktie.

* * *

Shadow was doing nothing else but curse silently as he skulked past the guests. He wanted nothing to do with this party and he was going to make sure of it by the time he reached his bedroom. The black/red head dodged a fan-girl who had spotted him and didn't both to look over his shoulder when she fell into a large garbage can, letting out a panicked scream of: "MY DRESS!!!!"

"_I don't need anybody to hang onto…_" Shadow fumed silently.

At the same time, Danny's head was lowered as he tried to get the clip-on to stay-on. It was a hard feat to do when slightly intoxicated and he almost knocked into several guests as he moved forwards. The raven-head teen uttered a slightly audible slew of curse words as he gripped the tie and tried to force it to stick.

Shadow had barely cleared the doorway when he saw a bit of a black blur which had inconveniently knocked right into him, sending them both falling onto the floor, halfway into one room and halfway into another. Danny painfully clutched his head and got up slowly, just a bit before Shadow.

"Watch where yar going will ya…?" Danny warbled, not quite recognizing the figure in front of him before trying to clip the neck-tie back on, a bit miffed. They seemed to be standing in silence for no apparent reason until Danny broke it. "Aw dawn, ah can't find Jaws anywhere! …could you get this thing to stick? It's degraded aw swear!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and took the neck tie from the party guest before trying to get it to fit back onto Danny's tux. As he did so, and silently agreed that it was a bit defective, the red-black head noticed some people were staring at him and the guest with unnerved expressions. Others looked as though they were cracking up and most had tried their best not to notice.

Shadow stared directly at Tails and Knuckles, a bit puzzled about how they were pointing upwards. The teen's red eyes slowly glanced upwards until he caught sight of something hanging down towards him and Danny. Whatever it was, it was green, had some white, and there was a red ribbon around the base.

"_…you have got to be kidding me…_" Shadow grimaced before looking back towards Danny who was somehow able to locate the mistletoe even while intoxicated. The blue eyes seemed to widen when he looked at the hanging plant and then at the host who was still holding onto his tux.

"Ah…ah…eh…oh…wha…" Danny began to panic and Shadow's red eyes began to narrow. He abruptly heard some giggles and squeals coming from the back of the mansion and he glanced back towards the stuttering teen. The black/red head contemplated between being attacked by a swarm of rabid females, possibly getting his clothes ripped off, or snogging Danny under the mistletoe and hiding in his room from the embarrassment of having kissed another guy. Shadow and Danny's heads pivoted towards the rapidly approaching swarm and then back at each other.

Shadow gritted his teeth then gripped both of Danny's shoulders. Danny's blue eyes widened in shock from the grip and the other black-head commented: "Goddamn it all—" before ramming the blue-eyed teen into locking lips.

Danny's head seemed to spin from both the abrupt kiss. All he could tell was that the fan-girls had stopped in place and most of them appeared to be crying out "Shadow" in a pleading and confused way, and everyone else was staring at them. Shadow's eyes were closed shut and he kept gripping the other tightly like Danny was a life-line from the female swarm, he felt a very delectable taste (mixed in with fruit-punch and some alcohol) coating his taste buds since both his and the other teen's mouths were open and his tongue was acting…very peculiarly. Danny's partially intoxicated mind became frazzled between breaking it and making an escape or succumbing to a rather tasty intruder in his mouth and the heavy aura of cologne and…rotten peelings???

Sonic and Jazz noticed a hushed silence in the crowd of people and began forcing their way through the crowd until both caught sight of their siblings in a very curious lip-lock. Both their eyelids were closed and Shadow's arms somehow wound themselves around Danny's lean form while the other teen was holding his shoulders and moaning softly in content.

"Shadow…?" Sonic's eyebrows rose while Jazz screamed.

"DANNY…!"

Danny's blue eyes snapped open in reaction to the loud shriek which had somehow been able to break apart the intoxication clouding his brain. His pupils pivoted towards the twitching-with-rage females, the silent Tails and Knuckles, the stunned guests, Jazz and Sonic, and then towards Shadow who had slowly began to notice his surroundings. Both red and blue eyes locked after the kiss was broken and they slowly glanced towards the twitching-with-rage mob. Shadow didn't need to think about the possibility of the females ripping him apart when he saw their expressions…and Danny was completely terrified of what was going to happen next.

"_MEEP_—" Danny went intangible and both teens slid through the floor before the ex-fan-girls could get their claws on them, a faint thud coming from the basement as both crash-landed onto the ground. The guests went back to what they were doing while Jazz and Sonic stared at where Shadow and Danny had disappeared from as the mob of ex-fan-girls tried to locate the basement entrance in frenzy and eventually spotted Danny and Shadow emerging from the ground outside and running away as fast as possible.

"You Jerk! Why the hell did you do that?!" Danny yelled.

"I had no choice dumbass!" Shadow retorted. "They would have smothered me under that goddamn plant!"

"And now they're going to _kill us_!" The black head shouted as he heard maddened screams from a swarm of ex-fan-girls who were giving chase. "Never thought about THAT did you?!"

"Well…no I didn't really—_**WHOAH**_!" Shadow appeared to falter before dodging a high-heel which had a sharpened heel on its base. "But I could tell you were enjoying _**it**_ the entire time!"

"SHUT UP!"

"_**YOU**_ SHUT UP!"

"JACKASS…!"

"MORON…!" Shadow retorted as Danny's clip-on-necktie fell off again.

_TWANG!_

"_**DAMN IT!!!**_"

Back indoors, Tails and Knuckles watched the event with half-lidded eyes, both still drinking fruit-punch as Shadow and Danny continued throwing insults at one another and running from the mob/swarm through a flurry of pure white snow that was gently falling atop them.

"It's not a party until a guy kisses another guy…" Knuckles muttered.

"_Amen_…" Tails agreed before swallowing down his fruit-punch.

End…


End file.
